Wondering Why As Days Go By
by Daelena
Summary: Andy asks a question or two of Jack and Ianto and gets a very straight answer for both. Ianto/Jack. Sixty-fourth in the "Immortal Janto" series.


Wondering Why As Days Go By

_Disclaimer__: Yep. I still don't own a thing here._

_Summary__: Andy asks a question or two of Jack and Ianto and gets a very straight answer for both. Ianto/Jack. Sixty-fourth in the "Immortal Janto" series._

_I know what you're thinking. I really do and the evil part of my brain might take total satisfaction in denying you, but I will neither confirm nor deny what some of you might be thinking about what Andy might be asking of Jack and Ianto._

_This is something that literally popped into my head and I felt like it would be a fun story to write._

"Why do you all wear the virtually the same outfits every day?"

They were having an extraordinary lazy day on the TARDIS - a regular occurrence, as mandated by Donna - when Andy posed that question to the two of them. Jack looked down at Ianto, who had been lazily lounging on the couch in the control of the TARDIS, legs kicked out over one arm of the plush armrests, his head settled on Jack's lap, looking altogether very much unlike the professional Ianto that Jack remembered from Torchwood or the intimidating man that the rest of the universe had cause to fear every now and again.

Ianto gave Jack a little grin, chuckling a little bit under his breath. The Welsh immortal looked over at their daughter's boyfriend.

"Why do you ask, Andy?" he asked, his tone even and drool.

Andy gave them a little smile and continued, "Well, ever since I started traveling with you lot, I've hardly seen either one of you change up your outfits." He paused, thought, and laughed. "Same goes for the Doctor and Donna, to an extent."

The two immortals shared a look.

"You know," Jack said, "I've never thought about that." He looked back over all of the years that he had traveled with the back, all the way back to the beginning, with the Doctor's previous incarnation and Rose. "I used to change up my outfits on a regular basis, back when I started."

"Really?" Ianto asked, tilting his head back to look at Jack a bit.

Jack looked down and carefully and lazily threaded his hand through Ianto's hair, musing up the previously-perfectly coifed hair. He grinned.

"Yep," he said, "but that didn't last long though. After I died that first time, I started to realize what I felt most comfortable wearing and I've stuck with that ever since."

Andy shook his head. "But what about the rest of you lot? It's rather odd, you know."

"The Doctor's a Time Lord, as you know," Ianto prompted, causing the blonde to nod in agreement. "Well, based on past facts, each one of the Doctor's past regenerations have had their own personal bits of style and no one really challenges him for that. I know that I wouldn't." He laughed a bit. "I guess that Donna has picked up on some of his traits through the Metacrisis." Ianto shrugged a bit. "Call it being set in ways, but I'm not going to challenge either one of them, if you know what I mean."

The two men laughed, knowing exactly what Ianto meant. A full-blooded Time Lord and a Human-Time Lord hybrid were a very interesting and potentially dangerous combination, if so prompted.

"Well, what about you, Ianto?"

Jack smirked. Andy definitely had a point there. Ianto, unlike the Doctor, Donna, and, to some extent, Jack, didn't have any reason to stick to his particular, preferred style of clothing. Jack honestly wasn't complaining though. He particularly enjoyed when Ianto wore suits or some combination of his suits, namely the waistcoat and the tie. Ianto looked so damn gorgeous in said articles of clothing.

Ianto seemed to know what Jack was thinking, just like he always did. He slapped a hand to Jack's leg, giving him a disapproving look, shaking his head.

He looked back to Andy.

"Force of habit, I suppose," Ianto said, shrugging his shoulders. "Suits are comfortable for me and, as I've learned, they do make people take a second look at you, when the need arises."

Jack chuckled.

"And he looks damn sexy in them too," the American immortal added, running his hand through Ianto's hair.

Ianto swatted Jack's hand away.

"I suppose I've stuck with what I'm used to and am comfortable in."

"Whatever floats your boat, then." Andy shook his head at them. Ianto saw the good-natured look on his face, the way that he was so casual about this. "But you make no sense sometimes, I hope you realize it."

"Well, that's the point."

"I suppose." Once again, Andy looked between the two of them. "Though I see where Annabelle gets all of her personality from, the more time that I spend with you."

Jack grinned widely. "Of course!"

And the three of them shared a laugh.

_Psyche! I bet more than a few of you were guessing that I would have Andy start dropping the hints of a wedding proposal. Sorry, everybody, but that's still a ways off here! Tee hee!_

_Anyway, as I always ask, please review and let me know what you think about this latest installment. I really appreciate your reviews – good, bad, and in the middle. I learn and grow from all of the feedback._

_And the next story will be up as soon as I can possibly get it up!_


End file.
